High-rise buildings present several unique challenges not found in traditional low-rise buildings, such as safety of occupants, longer egress times and distance, evacuation strategies, emergency responder accessibility, smoke movement and fire control. High-rise buildings have garnered significant attention in the fire safety field over the years. The public, code bodies, local, regional and federal governments, as well as the design, build, and ownership communities are all affected by high-rise building safety. Conventionally, organizations such as NFPA continue to provide resources to help ensure occupant and property protection during the time of a fire in a high-rise building.